I will always be here
by EricTheodorCartman
Summary: Eric and Kyle are watching a movie during Halloween. Kyman.


'I Will Always Be Here'

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park!

Warning: Mentions of rape /abuse.

* * *

><p>Kyle and Eric were sat in Eric's room on Halloween night. Kyle's arm was wrapped around Eric's shoulder, and Eric was resting his head on Kyle's chest. They were watching a horror movie with the lights out and were under Eric's blanket.<p>

A clown, with blood around his red lips, smiled and laughed as he cut a hole into a brown haired woman who was tied up in the middle of a circus tent.

Eric let out a loud scream before diving under the blanket and grabbing hold of Kyle's leg. His whole body was under the blanket and his eyes were squeezed tight shut. Kyle, after grabbing the controller and pausing _Netflix_, pulled the blanket off of himself and Eric. His boyfriend was hugging his leg and shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kyle soothed and placed his hand on Eric's shoulder, "It's okay. What's wrong?"

Eric looked up, his eyes red and puffy from the tears that had dampened Kyle's leg. "I don't like clowns!" he said, wiping his eyes and sniffling.

Kyle sat up and pulled Eric into a hug. "Shh. It's okay, there's nothing wrong with clowns. They aren't going to hurt you."

Eric cried onto his boyfriends shoulder, "I don't like clowns!"

"Clowns are fine, they aren't going to hurt you." Kyle assured him.

Eric continued to cry onto his boyfriends shoulder, "No, Kyle, I-I really don't like clowns!" This was bad. Eric only ever pronounced Kyle's name right either if he was really happy or really petrified.

"Why?" Kyle asked, "Why are you scared of clowns."

Eric looked into Kyle's eyes and shook his head, "I-I don't w-want to!"

"You'll feel better if you do, Eric!" Kyle said and kissed Eric on the lips. To be honest, Kyle didn't know whether he could help Eric, but he knew he would try.

Eric wiped a few tears out of his eyes and said: "You know my mom?"

"Yea, what about her?"

"Well, you know sh-she's a w-whore?"

Kyle was confused now, and scared for the worst possible outcome.

"One day, when I was a-about f-four or five, she brought home this group of men. They were all dressed in clown costumes. I don't know why, maybe it was some k-kind of fetish! I was used to random men coming home by that time but I had n-never s-seen more than three m-men a-at one time. I d-done what I was u-usually told to do when m-man came round and that was g-go straight to bed. Late that night, while I was asleep, I heard my door creek open. I looked up to see a pale white face with bright y-yellow teeth and bright red lipstick looking down at me!"

"Eric," Kyle said, touching his boyfriends shoulder.

"I was g-gang raped! They f-fucked me in th-the ass! They f-forced my m-mouth open and sh-shoved themselves in i-it. I s-screamed and s-screamed but no–no one came! They f-finished off and threw m-me on the b-bed. I m-must have p-passed out b-because I w-woke u-up to l-light shining in through the c-curtains. I w-was covered in c-cum! It w-was dripping out of me, and was all over my bed. My mom never came because those c-clowns had wacked her over the head with a bat and that had knocked h-her out!" Eric burst into tears again and pulled Kyle into an even tighter hug.

Kyle was shocked, he knew Eric had seen a lot of sex by that age but he didn't think he was raped!

"E-Eric, why d-didn't you tell me?" Kyle asked as he rubbed Eric's back and cooed in his ears.

Eric sniffled, "I-I thought y-you would b-break up w-with me!"

"Oh, Eric, I wouldn't do that! I love you, and I will always love you! This just makes me want to be with you more!"

Eric looked him in the eyes and wiped a few more tears from his eyes. "R-really?"

Kyle smiled and captured Eric in a passionate kiss. The two parted and Kyle said: "Yes, really."

Kyle managed to soothe Eric to sleep and then fell to sleep himself, but just before he did he laid a gentle kiss on Eric's forehead and whispered:

"I will always be here!"

* * *

><p>The image is made in: sp-studio<p> 


End file.
